The Life After
by The Sarcastic Waffle
Summary: Jackie goes back to Point Place after she quits her talk show to take care of little Danny. Kitty and Jackie pretend that Kitty's adopted him. Hyde's still with Sam and Kelso's still in Point Place with Betsy and Brooke. JH ED KB KR. DISCONTINUED.
1. Going Home

**A/N: ****No, this isn't going to be a songfic, it's just for this chapter, I thought it would work well here, so bear with me so we can get to the good stuff, eh? The song is "Winner Takes It All" by ABBA.**

**I don't own anything! Although, you know, I wouldn't mind having a personal Hyde around…. At least a bobble head or something for my trouble…. No? On with the story then! =P**

**Enjoy!**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The petite brunette groaned, heaving herself into the seat. She relaxed for a moment, staring out the window at the busy sidewalk. She placed the headphones over her ears, letting the music wash over her, the steady beat easing her throbbing heart. The music swirled around in her mind, soothing the pain, which had now receded to a dull throb located suspiciously close to her sternum. She closed her eyes, and let the past overtake her.

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though its hurting me  
Now its history  
Ive played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

**"JACKIE?!?" Hyde exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. She spun around, smacking Kelso along the way for not warning her. He clutched at his head, yelping slightly.  
"Told ya," Kelso supplied unhelpfully. She glared at him before turning back to Hyde, who was watching the spectacle calmly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and his dark sunglasses hiding his emotions from the rest of the world.  
"Jackie, why are you here?"****  
"My heart and mind are gone, but my body's still here," she said gravely. Hyde blinked at her, obviously not able to understand what the heck she was talking about. He instead turned to Fez and Kelso, who were leaning so close to them that they were literally on top of one another, Kelso giving the distinct air that he was humping Fez's leg.  
"Man, why are you guys even here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.****  
"FINE!" Kelso yelled, "If you don't want us here, why didn't you just say so! Come on Fez, we're LEAVING! By the way, guys, if you need us, we'll be eavesdropping from the vent."  
Hyde looked back at Jackie,"You're not really leaving this time. You just came back from Chicago to say that you're**_**going**_**to Chicago. It's fine, I'll see ya tomorrow, Jacks."  
"No, Steven! I'm **_**really **_**leaving this time! Isn't there anything you want to say to me?" she inquired eagerly, searching his impassive face for a sign of hope.**

**"Have a good trip," Hyde replied flippantly, turning back to what was apparently so much more important than the love of his life.**

**Jackie huffed angrily, storming out of the door, into Kelso's car, out of Point Place, and out of Hyde's life.**

**A series of thunks rang out into the lonely basement.**

**"OW! What'd you do that for, you sonuvabitch? They just got to the good part!" a disconnected, lisping voice yelled.**  
_  
The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

__

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?__  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?__  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

**"Hyde, I --" Jackie began, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud pounding from the door.**

**"I'll get it," Hyde muttered, trudging away, eager to escape the "feelings" talk. He opened the door to a twenty-something blonde in a tiny scrap of clothing so small the designers hadn't even bothered to put in a pattern. Glancing over at her, she was instantly aware that the woman was a tramp. Her hair had obvious brown streaks sticking out at the roots, rings on every manicured finger, and layers upon layers of hideous makeup. Her eyelids were a bright green, her nails a psychedelic orange, her pouty lips a vibrant red.**

**"Hey, It's me, Sam!"****  
"Hyde, who's this?" Jackie asked, narrowing her mismatched eyes at the stranger.** **Hyde looked surprised at seeing the slut, and if this was a new girlfriend ----!  
"Uh, she's an stri--I mean, **_**exotic dancer**_**, I met in Vegas. What the heck are you doing here, Sam?!?"  
"You don't remember, babe? We got married!"** **Sam cried, flinging her ringed hand up and striking a pose.**

**Jackie staggered back, eyes transfixed at the woman who had so easily stolen what she had worked for for years.  
**  
_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jackie tore off the headphones, tore off the memories with a violent yank, furiously swiping hot tears off her cheeks.  
She was jolted out of her thoughts by a child's squeal.

"WE'RE MOVING, WE'RE MOVING!" Danny yelped, doing a little jig in his seat. Jackie smiled softly, ruffling his curly, brown hair and tugging him closer to her. _She was going home._


	2. Do You Date?

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I was going to update on Tuesday, but I was sick, so I got it in now! I'll update every Wednesday from now on! Reviews are love (and an existing Jackie/Hyde relationship)! **

When they arrived in Point Place, a little tired, but no worse for the wear, they decided to check into the quaint little town's best and most elegant hotel -- and the only one.

The door swung open to admit Jackie Burkhart and her son, Danny. Musty air struck her nostrils, and in a corner, a beady-eyed rat scampered away.

Good. Today was a Wednesday, which meant that Hyde would be out in the Hub with the rest of the gang, and not there to bother her at the hotel. She stepped up to the counter, her most seductive smile firmly in place, ready to haggle for a hotel room. She looked up at the man --

"Roy?!?" Jackie exclaimed, taking in the sight of the dorky, socially-challenged man. "What are you doing up here? Don't you work down in the kitchens?"

"Oh, yeah, I got promoted! Opened their eyes after they saw how wonderfully I spiced the dishes with some salty leg hair! They musta decided I was too good for the kitchens," Roy beamed. Jackie examined him -- he looked the same as ever, still bearded, and still -- wait just a moment! Was he -- smiling? It couldn't be --

"Roy," she asked tentatively, "Are you...I mean, do you..._date_?!?" Jackie clapped a hand over her mouth, immediately mortified that she asked such a stupid question. She was stunned when he beamed widely, taking a decorated rock from the counter and showing it to her.

"Yup, you betcha, Jackie!", he grinned, displaying two rows of crooked, yellowing teeth, "This here's my darling, Myra Oker. She's real nice to me, never minds what I do." He paused, picking his nose with a thick index finger, and licking it without batting an eye.

"You see, now? Our love is right pure, it is." He strolled off with his petrified girlfriend, whistling a merry tune. Jackie remained standing in front of the counter, transfixed in revulsion. Danny's eyes were wide and fearful, his hold on his mother's arm tight. Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't gotten a room yet.

"Wait --!" she called, but he was already gone. Jackie spied a key on the counter, and grabbed it swiftly, swinging her head around to see if anyone had noticed. She read the inscription: "Employee Room -- 601." Jackie dropped the key as if burned. _601...._ Hyde's room! She blushed heavily, remembering the number of times she had gone into that room...

No. She would have to go back to Kitty's house.

* * *

They waited on the street across from the Forman house, behind a clump of bushes. They peered through the foliage, waiting for the Basement Gang to leave. The neighbors gawked at them through cream-colored curtains.

Glowering at them, Jackie hissed, "Get bent, weirdos! Don't you lot have something better to do with your time than spy on kids? I grant you the privilege of letting us use your bush, and this is how you repay us?" Danny's eyes widened.

"Mommy, what does 'get bent' mean?" Danny asked innocently. She clapped a hand over her mouth, thinking quickly --

"Er..., nothing, puddin', just a silly nonsense word," Jackie laughed phonily. Just in time, she saw Donna, Michael, Fez, and Steven leave the basement through the stairs, and told Danny, "Come on, baby, let's go visit Grandma Kitty!

* * *

Jackie pulled open the sliding door and tiptoed into the house. What if Donna and the rest of the gang had come back? What if they thought she was ugly now? She had put on a few pounds through pregnancy.... She was spared from thinking further when her hand hit a particularly hideous orange vase. It smashed, the shards spilling out over the tiled floor. A high-pitched squeal came from the doorway.

"JACKIE!" Jackie jumped as Kitty's small form barreled into her. "Oh, I knew you would come back, Steven's missed you, I can tell, a woman knows, Jackie!" Jackie coughed.

"Well, there's a reason I came back to Point Place, Mrs. Forman. I...," she stepped to the side, revealing Danny.


	3. Nom Nom

**A/N: Don't own, but if Danny Masterson doesn't sign on to a spin-off, I'll have his goddamn ass on a freaking platter.**

"Ohh, what a cute little baby!" Kitty squealed, bringing the very uncomfortable Danny up into her arms. "He looks just like you and ...!" Kitty looked awkward for a second before attempting to break the tension with one of her trademark high, trilling laughs. Jackie shifted nervously for a moment, wondering if she would drop it, if Kitty would go on one of her infamous matchmaking sprees if she knew the answer.

"Hyde," she finally replied, trying to go for an indifferent look, but a tremble in her voice and the way her hands tugged at her expensive Calvin Klein top gave away her despair.

"Oh, well, I can tell him right away, and you two can get married, and love each other, and give me grandchildren!" Kitty cried, pleased with herself. Jackie panicked. There was no other word for it. She became hysterical (though no one could ever tell, afterwards, whether it was an act or not), and frantically clutched at Kitty.

"No! You can't tell Steven, or any of them! Steven will take Danny from me, and teach him to be scruffy and poor!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. Soothingly, Kitty patted her arm and thought for a moment.

"Oh, don't you worry, Jackie! I found a way to have both you and Danny here without any of those sillies suspecting a thing!" Carefully, she whispered her plan to Jackie....

-------------------

OK, puddin', Mommy's gonna go to the little ex-newscaster's room, alright? You stay here with Grandma Kitty." Jackie hurried off on her tottering high heels. Suddenly, the sliding door crashed open with a bang, Kelso falling through the open door into the kitchen of the Forman house. All the glass in the door shattered. As one, Kitty, Donna, and Hyde turned to glare at him. He took one look at their murderous stares and bolted.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Forman, I'll take care of this." He jogged into the hallway, and the remaining trio grinned as pounds rang out.

"Ow, my eye!"

"Man, I didn't even go near your eye!"

A loud giggle came from a patch of curly hair behind Kitty. She shifted a little, laughing an embarrassed Kitty laugh. Donna wasn't fooled, however, and circled around, grabbing a surprised Danny out from behind her.

"Ha-ha! Did I forget to mention that I'm adopting this little kid? With Eric out of the house and Laurie whoring her way through college, it's so empty at home!" Kitty peered through crocodile tears at a sympathetic Donna.

_CRASH!_Red burst through the door.

"Okay, I heard the words 'adopt' and 'kid' in the same sentence. Please tell me that was just one of those dumbass actresses picking up some Commie kid." he pleaded.

Donna recognized the beginning stages of their argument: denial, anger, reconciliation, and "upstairs time." Cautiously, she backed away towards the safe haven that was the living room. Flushing, she trudged back as the warring couple noticed her, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

The sound of a toilet flushing interrupted their argument.

"_JACKIE?_What the hell are you doing here?" Kitty winced, hearing Hyde's furious voice cutting the air. He strode into the kitchen, tension visible in every muscle in his body. Jackie followed closely behind him, her earlier arrogance completely gone. Seeing Danny, Hyde sniped,"Who did you do it with this time, Jacks? The first person you met after Chicago?"

"Actually, I'm adopting little Danny, here," Kitty grinned. Red put his head in his hands and groaned.

"_Well, there's no way I'm taking care of_another_ kid! Yeah, I'll make one of those dumbasses do it!"_ Grinning, Red walked back into the living room to read his paper.

"_And they say that_I'm _the dumb one! It's obvious that the kid's mom is Jackie, and the dad is -- Oooh, lookit, cookies!_" Kelso happily munched on a chocolate-chip cookie while Jackie and Hyde glowered at each other from across the room.


End file.
